


A Promise of Rainbows

by Spinacheese93



Category: Free!
Genre: A Promise of Rainbows, Established Relationship, Even the title is the same, Fanfiction, Free! Illustration Drama CD based, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : "Hello! And thank you for taking my request!<br/>My idea for this fic is MakoRin, where Makoto reminisces the night before after some hormonal business is handled, (wink wonk) about the way Rin used to make rainbows in the pool for them and bringing it up one last time as he cuddles into Rin’s back like a puppy but doesnt think Rin would really mind it, who ends up losing some sleep over it, wondering if he should do it, and how did you even do it anyway, he can’t remember.<br/>Then the next joint practice at Samezuka’s Rin stays behind even after Haru leaves (to which he’s not too pleased about, he’s all pruney look at this) but he calls Makoto over makes sure to show him the rainbows he keeps on missing. Well, Makoto?<br/>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise of Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakamoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakamoz/gifts).



> Please be nice. I'm not really good, but willing to try~~
> 
> This is what I based it on 
> 
> http://starlit93supernova.tumblr.com/post/74011911827/this-track-screams-rinharu-translation-how-can

On a fine Saturday evening, the Matsuoka residence is awfully quiet from the outside. As far as the neighbours are concerned, the two Matsuoka ladies were off during the weekends to some onsen trip they won in a lucky draw. However, they did knew about the boy who had suddenly decided to come home during that particular weekend. He was the one who hardly ever came home, with an excuse to practice more of his swimming. The boy came home without telling anyone, although he knew, his mother and sister is on a 2-day onsen trip.

 

* * *

  


  


            When his sister told him about the trip last Thursday, he couldn’t care less. Nope, he was glad for his sister and mother, he truly was but he hardly expressed it. He had planned his weekend with a tight schedule of swimming routine, as well as a head start research on an assignment he had heard from a senior. The particular teacher will always assign his third year students with a tough project. There were three main theme that will be assigned, but they are circulated. Matsuoka Rin thought that even though his main goal is swimming, he didn’t want to graduate with a half-assed grades. He glanced at the schedule he made last night and gave himself a congratulatory smile for a job well done. Another buzz is heard from his phone. It was a text from Makoto.

 

            “Shit!” Rin blushed as he threw his phone on his bed. He forgot about Makoto, his own boyfriend. There are times when Rin was so caught up with his school activities, he forgets some things, but this is his first time forgetting Makoto.

 

            “Screw my schedule, I’ll do it today!” he said before picking his phone back up and send a reply to Makoto.

 

Makoto            : _We got new members. So, you won’t get bored of only seeing our five faces during joint practice. There are some girls too. I’m thinking of giving the captain title to Haru. What do you think?_

Rin                  : _You trust Haru to do stuff like being captain of a growing club? It’s only a matter of time before you can resign from the club. Hold on, Captain Tachibana. Hey, hang out with me this weekend. Mom and Gou are on a 2-day onsen trip. You can sleep over._

           

            Rin is always straight to the point when it comes to texting. He hated dallying, and making the conversation longer, although he loves Makoto’s long texts. When he was away from Makoto for a long time, his texts made him feel closer. Makoto is always the expressive one, and the way he texts is the way he really is.

 

Makoto            : _Love to. I’ll be there, say 11? We can go somewhere like the mall?_

_Ps: If only I’ll survive before resigning._

Rin                  : _You’ll live. Tell you what, come this Friday evening, we can go jog the next morning and we take the next activity spontaneously. I don’t think I want anything to be planned this weekend. K, see ya._

Makoto            : _Wow, it’s not like you to be spontaneous. I’ll try._

               Rin smiled unconsciously. The thought of Makoto coming on the weekends is enough to boost Rin’s productivity. He managed to finish almost half of his well-planned schedule before he went home. Makoto had told him that he’ll be late, but he’ll be there before 11 pm. Rin had grabbed some books before reaching home and he planned to read before Makoto arrived.

 

               Makoto arrived around 9, he had a lot of stuff on him.

 

               “Are you here on a camping trip, Captain Tachibana?”

 

                Makoto chuckled “As a matter of fact, yes. Help me set up the tent. Camping needs cooperation.”

 

                Rin wondered what was the taller male’s intention. Showing up with camping gear and some fluffy pillow. How did he even get it all here? Rin didn’t bother to ask and help Makoto set up the tent just outside of his house. He’ll ask later.

 

            “Come on in, Matsuoka.” Makoto called from inside the tent.

 

            Rin poked his head into the tent and see a wide smile from Makoto. Makoto grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him in. “What’s the big idea?”

 

            “Spontaneous sleep over?”

 

            Rin recalled what he said to Makoto about wanting a spontaneous hang out. He sat up and lean closer towards Makoto. Makoto grabbed his shoulder and pin him down onto the fluffy pillow. “The pillow is for you, because you did say something about having a pillow with you wherever you are.”

 

            How can Rin not able to fall deeper in love with the guy in front of him? Both of them lean towards for a kiss. Long and chaste but enough to make Rin crave for more. He almost forgot about how Makoto’s lips felt like, how his embrace made him feel so secure. Both of them haven’t seen each other for quite some times, now that when they do see each other, the feelings are overwhelming. As it was already late, Rin decided to sleep in that cramped tent without taking any of his personal bedside companion as Makoto had brought enough.

 

            A couple of hours later, heavy downpour washed away their serenity. A sudden blow of chill filled tent. Rin tried waking Makoto, who was very deep in his sleep, a bit curled because of the cold. Even though the sound of heavy rain echoed to every inch of the surroundings, Rin could have sworn he heard Makoto mumble in his sleep. And there were some parts that sounded distinct.

 

            “Ah, Haru. That’s a fountain, not a pool…”

 

            He heard the names of other members of the Iwatobi Swim Club. He was very stressed this week, maybe that’s why he’s sleep talking.

 

            “I love Rin’s rainbows… Rin used to make rainbows in the pool…”

 

            Rin’s heart fluttered as he heard the sound of his name. Was he having a fantasy like dream about him? _I hope it’s not me being a pixie or something._ Rin shrugged at the thought of him being the thumb-sized magical creature.

 

            “I would like to see that rainbow again.”

 

            It sounded like a request, loud and clear and ringing at the back of Rin’s mind. It was utterly ridiculous yet he felt like it was possible. Rin recalled the other day in the pool, where Makoto did say something that the young Rin tried to make rainbows in the pool. At that time, he didn’t put it into mind. He was sure they were only saying silly stuff as they were reminiscing. But somehow, it felt like he really did make rainbows and Makoto likes it. Honestly he didn’t remember. He did remember that he wanted to make rainbows in the pool and imagine how it would be, but doesn’t have any recollection of ever being successful in making it. Maybe it was his romantic side speaking, maybe that part of him could remember. But he was tired, he couldn’t focus. He settle himself comfortably on Makoto’s arms with his back pressed against Makoto’s left ribs, slid his fingers between Makoto’s and smiled at how fit their hands were in each other’s, he pulled the large blanket that was covering only Makoto to cover the both of them. Just when Rin was about to sleep, he heard Makoto shifted and felt large strong arms hover just above him. He felt Makoto’s large hand pushing his fringe towards the back and a kiss on his head. It was warm. The coldness subsided as the rain finally stopped.

 

            The next day, their spontaneous date happened. They went for a jog in the early mornings, and Rin asked about Makoto’s muscle training. It was actually a sarcastic question since Makoto almost passed out after completing half of Rin’s routinous route. They ended up passing half of the day at the local gym, where Rin was lucky enough to have seen Makoto’s muscle works first hand. Every time he was up from his sit up, he would sneak a peek at Makoto, whose back was facing him, his shirt sticking on his back from the sweat. Oh how he wanted to reach for it every time those back muscle tensed. Rin didn’t have much enthusiasm for muscles as his sister, Gou. But this is Makoto, he can’t help but wonder, what kind of face would he show when he lift those weights. Have he ever seen this face before? Rin can’t help himself, he quickly finish his set of sit ups and race to Makoto who was about to lift. When Makoto saw Rin, his face was flushed and he accidentally lose his grip on the bar, causing the weights to drop off hard with a loud heavy metallic crash.

 

            “Careful with that.”

 

            Makoto apologized to everyone. “What are you doing?”

 

            Rin was also at fault but he was not the one dropping the equipment, he looked away. “I was just curious if it was really you lifting those weights”

 

            “Yeah, but with a phone focusing on me?” Makoto lifted Rin’s hand which was holding his phone. It was still recording.

 

            “It’s for keepsake.” Rin pulled his hand away pressing the stop button. When Makoto cooled down a bit, he turned and make a quick snap of the soaked and still mad-at-him Makoto earning himself a bite on his ear. It was one of his sensitive spot, it could be ticklish but from a bite, it hurts. “Ow! Makoto, you’re so going to pay”

 

            Makoto walked away and turned to smile, his revenge has been paid. “I’ll go cool down first, and then we go somewhere to eat.”

 

           Later that evening, the Matsuoka residence was quiet except for the sounds of two boys from Rin’s bedroom. Mostly it was cries from the taller male. Rin crashed atop of Makoto’s sticky chest. He didn’t care about what the sticky substances were, it might be just sweat. He had lost conscious, but before blacking out, he heard Makoto’s orgasmic cry. Maybe it could be semen. He lifted his head, pulling himself out of Makoto after a few minutes of recollection. He turned to lie on his back beside Makoto. Makoto was still in daze.

 

            “I love you.” He heard Makoto’s voice and turned to kiss the taller male.

 

            “Sorry if it hurts.” Rin apologized. He remembered his first time, even after a while of doing third base with Makoto, it still hurts when it actually happens. Let alone Makoto with only today as preparation.

 

            “Nee, Makoto?” he leaned in closer and rest his head close enough to here Makoto’s heartbeat.

 

            “What is it, Rin?”

 

            “I’m definitely not going to do you anymore.” Rin confessed. It was hard on his body. He was beat. Especially, after the session at the gym. Makoto’s endurance was outrageous. Rin had come twice before Makoto ever come close to climax. It was always like that when he did Rin. Rin was confident that he could last and do the same to Makoto, but upon hearing Makoto’s cries and expressions, he himself had a hard time containing himself. It was too sexy. He turned away from Makoto, blushing as he recalled those voices. “Then again, maybe I should consider, although not in this or the nearest time being.”

 

            Makoto chuckled and pulled Rin closer to him, before dozing off. He himself was exhausted from the workout that he had neglected for so long. The reason he laid off the muscle training is because Rei had told him that he would have a hard time swimming from the alteration of his muscle to fat ratio. His muscles build so easily.

 

            “Nee, Rin. Just the other day, I saw a double rainbow just outside of school. And I immediately thought of you.” Makoto yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Then, I remembered when we were little, you tried to make rainbows in the pool. Nee, Rin. Can I see that again?”

 

            No reply from the other side. Rin must be sleeping. Makoto pecks on the back of Rin’s neck before drifting into slumber land himself.

 

            There it is again. The rainbow request. Honestly, Rin wasn’t sleeping at that moment. He was just lost for words. Again, he was haunted by memories. The other night, Makoto was sleep talking so it didn’t really matter if Rin heard it or not. But this time, Makoto did make that request again. This time, Rin wanted to remember, what was it that he did on that day was. What did Makoto really saw? He can’t remember.

 

            The trip down memory lane took longer than expected. The whole night Rin was up, thinking of it. How the hell can someone make rainbows in the pool, anyway? Why the hell was the young him doing all those silly impossible stuff?

_Romantic, my ass! Look at the mess I'm in right now._

 

            Rin immediately got up when his head was cluttered enough and he needed to drink some water. Makoto was gone. He didn’t sleep last night, yet he didn’t realize that Makoto had been up before him. When he stepped into the kitchen, Makoto was already there preparing breakfast. It was a simple breakfast of toast and some scrambled eggs. Makoto sucked at cooking before, but with the help of Haru and Rin himself, Makoto made the most delicious egg recipes to his palate.

 

            “You’re up early. Got any coffee?” Rin walk towards the sink with a tall glass.

 

            “No coffee, but I’ve made cocoa.”

 

            Rin turned on the TV when they were eating breakfast. They watched some early weekend morning cartoons and just lay lazily on the couch. Later, Rin had to pack his stuff before heading back to Samezuka and as usual, Makoto helped.

 

            “Rei, how do you make rainbows in the pool?” Rin decided to turn to the analytical master for help. He had been restless since he heard the rainbow request from Makoto. He joined the whole Iwatobi gang for lunch before heading back to the hostel.

 

            “A what?” Rei adjusted his spectacles as he thinks. “Isn’t it a bit childish?”

 

            “I don’t need that coming from you, Mr Love-of-Everything-Beautiful! C’mon, don’t you know anything about it?” Rin stuck his cheek on the table in exhaustion.

 

            “It’s basic physics actually. But to properly make it with only the pool water and for a long period of time needs some precision and practice. Well, I can’t properly describe it now, maybe later I could e-mail you some details. I need to find some insights on this matter.”

 

            “What’s this all about?” Nagisa suddenly spout out of nowhere.

 

            “It’s about rainbows. Rin-san asked me about making-”

 

            “Making rainbows while playing in the pool? Or something like that,” Nagisa cut in Rei’s sentence while picking a handful of Rin’s fries and shove it in his mouth.

 

            Rin didn’t really want anyone from his past to know about it, but he was too darn beat to deny anything or to stop Nagisa from eating his fries away. His shoulders slumped as he sighed. “Know how I did it?”

 

            “Beats me.” Nagisa shrugged while chomping on the fries. “I’ve never seen them.”

 

            Rin sat up from the table. “You haven’t? But it was you who agreed on this matter when Makoto brought it up.”

 

            “I did, huh? It sure brings me back, but, honestly. I haven’t seen it. It was Mako-chan, he always talks about it when we’re kids. And other times when we were reminiscing. Every time he talks about the rainbows you can see that he was on cloud 9 or something. He must’ve liked your rainbows a lot. I kind of wanted to see it too. I mean, as ridiculous as it sounds, other than believe in ghosts, Mako-chan is a guy who live based on logics. So it must’ve been real.”

 

            “Yeah, Makoto is kind of like that.” Haru then came with their order of drinks.

 

            Rin clicked his tongue. He didn’t hate Haru, but sometimes, he can’t stand this guy. Especially, since he and Makoto have been childhood friends and he knows more about Makoto than Rin. And since Haru is the trigger of Rin’s competitive side, he can’t actually show any weak spot to this guy. Jealousy have always come between him and Haru making their relationship meant more than mere friends.

 

            “Rinrin-chan here was just asking about the rainbow he used to make rainbows back then. Know anything?” Nagisa took a slurp of his soda.

 

            Rin gave up. Despite having a hard time covering his weakness, he was desperate to know about those rainbows. He didn’t say a word to cover up when Nagisa asked.

 

            “You said you’ll make it, but I haven’t seen it once.” Haruka stared at Rin as if he had broken a promise. Well, Rin did broke a promise.

 

            “Like I know how to make it!” Rin was quite shocked when Haruka said it like that. Rin gave up. He wanted to show that rainbow again to Makoto, but he had no idea how to make it. Maybe he knew, but he was too messed up to ever find out how. Again, he cooled his cheeks on the cold table of the restaurant.

 

            “But, Makoto saw it on that day too. It’s not fair. I want to see that too.”

 

            “See what?” Makoto hovers the tray filled with their orders over Rin’s head, and touched Rin’s forehead after settling the tray. “Are you okay Rin? You don’t seem to have any fever.”

 

            “Nothing, I’m just tired.”

 

            “Eh? But you slept like a log yesterday. Was it because I didn’t wake you up that you weren’t in full spirit since you missed your morning run?”

 

            Rin sat up again. He shook his head lazily and tried his best not to look so obviously beat.

 

            “Nagisa, it’s your lucky day, they have strawberry sundae.” Makoto was about to place the sundae in front of Nagisa before Rin snatched it.

 

            “Hey! That’s mine. You don’t even like sweet stuff.” Nagisa exclaimed.

 

            “Those fries were also mine.” Rin replied as he scooped a spoonful of sundae and slipped it in his mouth like those provocative advertisement just to tease Nagisa for payback. He didn’t really like sweet things, but he need all the sugar to keep him from slumping on the table again.

 

            Nagisa sobbed a bit when he saw the strawberry sauce went down into a throat that was not his, but he had a plan. “Nee nee, Mako-chan. Rinrin-chan was just asking-”

 

            Rin feet jolted and kicked a shin under the table by reflex. _Not today, chibi of a demon._

            “Ow!” Nagisa laughed out loud when he’s not the one screaming in pain. Rin accidentally hit Makoto’s shin instead of Nagisa. Rin panicked.

 

            “As I was saying- Gulp!” Rin shoved a spoonful of the sundae down Nagisa’s throat. _That’ll stop you, you little demon._

            Rin slurped his soda until the whole cup is finished, he picked up his burger and shoved it in his bag and stood up. “I think it’s better for me to go now.”

 

            “Wait, Rin! I’ll send you there.” Makoto hurriedly picked his meal and fit all of it in a brown paper bag that was already filled with some burgers that he planned to bring back home to the twins. “Thank you for having us, guys. See you tomorrow at school.”

 

            Makoto and Rin were silent as they walked towards the train station, hand in hand. Makoto was always the talkative one, but sometimes he could go without saying a word. It wasn’t awkward like this when they were together. It was a part of their relationship. Whenever Rin stole a glance, Makoto was already staring back at him and smiled back.

            “See you next Wednesday, Rin.” Makoto ruffled Rin’s hair with his usual smile before they parted.

 

            Later that evening, Rin received a long e-mail from Rei consisting of the details to make the perfect rainbow. Rin was psyched when he sees that there is a possibility for Makoto to have his wish granted. He really wanted to see Makoto’s face when he saw the rainbow. He giggled to himself thinking someone as big as Makoto would make a thing out of such a trivial thing, and how it made Rin a mess thinking about it. Rin decided to go for it, he himself was curious about how the rainbow looks like.

 

* * *

  


  


            “Rin, are you coming out?” Haruka called out from the side of the pool. Rin knew he was definitely in the pool for a long time when Haru himself was already out of the pool. Darn! He was cold, and his fingers were already pruney.

 

            _Where is Makoto, dammit!_ He glanced over the spotlight that he had set earlier and he checked his position in the pool. It was already in place, everything was already in place. Except Makoto, where is he?

 

            Suddenly, the door burst open and Makoto came in running. “Rin, I’m sorry! I got carried away with the other members. I came in as soon as possible. Um, where is Haru?”

 

            Rin sneezed. _This is bad, I’m in for too long. Let’s get this over with._

 

            Rin took his position, with eyes on Makoto. He really didn’t want to miss this moment. That’s when he saw it. Makoto’s eyes widened and his face, oh, Rin didn’t want to ever forget the face Makoto was making. Maybe this was it, the rainbow he yearned. Rin turned to his rainbow, trying to carve it in his mind, to document it in his very soul. When he saw it, Rin wondered if he himself was making the same face when Makoto saw it just now.

 

            Rin then turned to where Makoto was, but Makoto was not there. Suddenly, a huge figure appeared from under the water and jumped him. It was Makoto, he was hugging him tightly and their foreheads touched. Rin’s lips curled into a smile as he nuzzled his nose to Makoto’s. He made it. He used to be very open about his feelings, but as he grew, his feelings somehow were refrained by who knows what. It was really hard for him to say ‘I love you, Makoto’ but he knew he loved Makoto just by looking at the effort he took in making Makoto happy. He hoped that Makoto would understand. He wanted Makoto to understand that this is the new Rin. And Makoto understands.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what really happened? Clearly that track screams out RinHaru... But with a little bit of imagination, it can easily be MakoRin. 
> 
> So, it's like this. Makoto brought up the part where Rin tried to make rainbows because he likes the open Rin, and the fact that it was really childish makes Makoto likes it even more. Part of it is just to tease Rin, but the truth is, it wasn't actually the rainbow that made him reminisce of this moment, it was Rin himself, of how he wanted the Rin to open up and complement the rainbow. Then Nagisa said "That sure brings me back" because, that's all Makoto talks about when they were kids, it's not the rainbow he was referring to, but their childhood instead. And Haru was curious of how the rainbow looks like and how that rainbow affects Makoto in a lot of ways asked him to do it again. Rin agreed for the sake of his competitive side with Haru, but given that, nobody listened to what he said, he didn't really make it on that day.. If you look at it, this is sort of like an AU of the Drama CD. 
> 
> Sorry for not explaining the rainbow. I was stuck at how to actually make it and to describe it. I guess, my imagination is still weak..Oh and pardon about the grammar and spelling errors.


End file.
